


痛並快樂

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: KK三夫遊戲痛並快樂梗
Kudos: 4





	痛並快樂

游戏的第一轮Kenny已经知道自己拿到的字和别人不同。

其他人应该是做爱——抑或高/潮？

幸好轮到最後才是他。於是他冲口而出：“痛与…快乐并存啦…”

旁边的女嘉宾疑惑地重复：“痛与快乐并存呀？”

…大获。

“即系都可以有罗…”他愈说愈小声：“我唔再解释咁多，一阵间露咗个底…”

痛与快乐并存。

啊…的确是。

十几年来Kenny有几次经验最深刻。

全因为——

痛。

* * *

１

“Kenny你放松少少…”

“…！”

“你唔好咁紧张——”

“好…好痛呀…！”

“得得得，我慢慢，我慢慢嚟。”

“……！”

“…呼。”

“你…你可以郁…”

“嗯…哈…”

“…！！！”

“啊…”

“啊啊…！”

“我掹出嚟啦。”

“……”

“你望住我丫。”

“唔…唔望…”

“第一次，我有几多分呀？”

“唔…唔知呀…”

“唔使怕丑啦…”

“衰人…”

2

“佢都去咗，头先电话你做乜无提？”

“佢去咗又点…咁…咁唔使每次全部人名都报哂出嚟呀…？”

“本来系唔使呀！但佢唔同！”

“有咩唔同喎…”

“你明知佢对你有意思！”

“咁我对佢无意思嘛…我唔同你讲…我冲凉…喂呀！你做乜呀喺度…放开…”

“你——明明知道我会吃醋——”

“…！好痛呀…！”

“仲敢唔敢？你仲敢唔敢？啊？”

“好痛呀…真系好痛呀！”

“…你…你唔好喊啦！”

“好痛呀…衰人…衰人…”

“Sorry sorry…唔搞喇…我掹出嚟我掹出嚟…sorry系我唔好喇唔好喊，我只系…只系太爱你咋…”

3

“无哂KY喇喎。”

“柜…你搵下床头柜…快啲…”

“你今日好热情啊…等等…有喇，有支润肤油。等我开咗佢——”

“咪住！你拎嚟俾我睇下先！”

“吓死人咩做突然咁大声。”

“…呢支唔好用喇。”

“吓？点解？”

“成二百几蚊得个30ml，用嚟揸面噶。”

“咁点算呀呢家？无都要用噶啦！二百几蚊好平啫下话！！！”

“平时支杜蕾斯几十蚊支之嘛…算，你拎比我，我自己倒——好喇，你摆返好。”

“倒咁少？！你倒咗一滴咋喎？？？”

“够噶啦！！！”

“……”

“你快啲啦…系咪唔得啊你…”

“边个话我唔得？啊？”

“喂呀！！！！！好痛呀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”（高音）

“…都叫咗你倒多啲………………”

4

“你想我点？我仲可以点做？你系咪已经唔爱我——？你答我，你答我呀…”

“细力啲…”

“你好痛？你永远都唔够我痛…你永远都唔明白…”

“…痛…好痛…轩…”

“关智斌，我哋分手啦。”

5

按摩棒：Shit，好痛，丢掉。

6

“Kenny…Kenny…”

“唔好…KY…倒KY先…”

“好好好…”

“等等呀…！啊！好痛呀！你搞乜咁快冲入嚟呀！！！”

“Sorry…我忍唔到…你好正…好紧啊…”

“好痛呀！！！！！！停呀你！！！倒多啲KY！！！”

“吓？呢支贵嘢嚟噶喔。”

“成差唔多两年无搞你唔系咁都要悭呀喺度！！！！！你系唔系想痛死我啊贱人！！！！！！”（高音）

7

“啊…！好痛…！”

“痴线！你喺度讲咩痛呀！”(高音)

“你个箩…夹得…太…紧…唔唔唔得…我我我我…掹出嚟先…”

“我今朝喺gym room净系做咗一百下深蹲咋。”

“哈…哈…痛死我…抖吓先唔系讲笑…”

“点啊你？痛死未？”

“得…呢家…一系你瞓低擘大个箩，我系上面嚟。”

“妖！麻鬼烦噶真系…得啦！嚟啦！”

A few moments later.

“你做乜啊？”

“好痛…”

“又点啊？你整亲条腰？”

“个肚…”

“吓？”

“肚皮啪落你啲腹肌度…好痛。”

“妖…”

“……”

“减肥啦你，顶…”

8

“BB~”

“猪猪~”

“过埋今晚成个月无得见，今晚我一定要做返个够本，中/出起码三四次呀。”

“妖…贱人…好衰噶…”

“咁你想唔想我对你衰先？啊？衰婆？”

“衰佬…快啲啦…痕呀…”

“哗！痕你都讲埋。真系好姣啊你今日…我黎喇…！”

“……？！？！？！？！？！？！？！”

“…BB？做咩——”

“好…好痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”（高音）

“吓？我…我落咗好多KY喇喎…”

“掹出嚟啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”（高音 2combo）

“得得得！我掹我掹！”

“你慢慢掹啊嘛做乜一嘢掹出嚟好痛呀你条HIHI！！！！！！”（高音 3 combo啊）

“系系系…唔好嬲唔好嬲…你抖下先！抖下先！”

“仲痛紧啊乜事啊好痛呀呀呀呀呀呀！！！！！”（高音 4 combo）

“等我帮你睇下——呃，BB你…”

“咩啊！！！？？？”（高音 5 combo）

“你…好似…生…生…呃…食得太多麻辣火锅…呃…生…生痔…”

“你讲乜话？！”（高音 6 combo）

“啊啊啊！你做乜踢我落床呀BB！好痛呀！”

“话我生…生…你个贱人！你自己打飞机啦！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！唔好啊BB唔好啊！成个月啊喂…你帮我含啦一系…”

“收皮啦你！”

“啊啊啊啊啊BB唔好走啊啊啊啊啊——”

* * *

“喂？”

“BB，你食完饭喇？”

“啱啱食完罗。做咩事啊？”

“无呀，挂住你咋。”

“咁你呢？做紧咩呀。”

“啱啱睇完你套三夫，今集几好笑喎。”

“系咩？我仲未睇。”

“BB，你话你高潮系痛并快乐着。”

“吓？有咩？乜啊。”

“你哋玩游戏时呀，你形容高潮系痛并快乐着。”

“呀又好似有啲咁既事。”

“乜我搞到你好痛咩？”

“唔系…有时罗…几次罗…”

“你痛你出声丫嘛，老夫老妻罗。”

“我随便噏吓之嘛，咁上心做乜。”

“我不嬲对你最上心噶啦。”

“系喇…快啲瞓啦猪，你仲未病好哂噶。”

“你上面同下面既疮好哂未？”

“喂呀！”

“做乜啫？生疮之嘛，生疮你都靓噶啦，关至靓。”

“唔讲喇，冲凉呀。”

“好啦。”

“Bye bye。”

“BB。”

“咩？”

“我爱你。”

“嗯，我爱你。”

完


End file.
